Times of Trouble
by Dark.Priestress
Summary: Just something that came up to my mind when I was very bored in one very long periode in school... MacStella


**Times Of Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. But I did borough them for a while ;-P

**A/N:** Little Stella/Mac love story. Hope you like it at least a bit. Just something I wrote during a very long and boring period in school. Please don't pay too much attention to grammar and spelling mistakes. English is my favourite language but not my native language.

And Please** R&R** cause that's what I profit from. ;-P

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Stella felt helpless. She remained on the floor, head down, trying to get any sign from Mac at all. "What if he dropped unconscious?" she asked herself. "Will he be able to stand up again? He's lost a lot of blood…"

The Intruder was still pointing his gun at her. Her brain was working feverishly to find a conclusion to help Mac but she couldn't find any. What would she do now? She couldn't loose Mac. Not now. Not after they had been so close to each other.

A heavy pain penetrated his body. It took him a while to find out where he was.

He was still lying on the floor in his bedroom. Mac tried to move but the pain he felt was too heavy.

His eyes had gotten used to the darkness in the room after a while. He could see a puddle of a viscous, red fluid underneath him. It took him a while to realize that it was his blood.

Then he remembered the past evening. Stella staying at home with him. Her being closer to him then ever before… he had to smile slightly, but that smile froze eventually, as he heard a noise coming from the nearby living room. Suddenly the rest of the evening popped into his mind again. The Intruder coming into his flat, threatening him… and most of all: threatening Stella.

The man was a stalker. He had threatened Mac for almost 6 months.

Mac had received many threatening letters which always said things like 'soon you'll be dead', 'Your most beloved treasure will be gone very soon!' or 'I'll take everything from you'. Mac never really took them serious but now that sick man was here, in his flat. He had already shot him. Luckily the bullet only grazed Mac but what about Stella? Was she still alive? She had to be!

"I have to save her" Mac thought desperately "If anything happens to her because of me…"

He could manage to move his head to look around. Moonlight lit the room lightly and he could make out the shades of the cupboard standing opposite him, the bed in front of it.

There was something blinking next to the bed. At first Mac couldn't figure out what it was but then he saw Stella's gun.

"No, please don't!" Stella cried out. The intruder now moved his gun upwards, pointing it directly towards her head.

Empowered by his fear that Stella could get hurt, Mac managed to stand up slowly. He felt a paralysing pain but didn't really notice it. His eyes were fixed upon the gun on the floor. He moved forwards, tumbling a bit aside but balancing out his body quickly. Trying not to make any sound at all, he gripped the gun from the floor and turned around… a bit too fast.

Mac leaned hard against the frame of the floor. By the upcoming noise the intruder turned around and looked straight down the shaft of Stella's gun in Mac's slightly shaking hand.

Stunned, the man tumbled backwards, while Stella took the chance to punch the gun out of his hand, caught it, got to her feet and pointed it at him, too.

"Call 911" Mac said in pain, not taking his eyes off the man opposite him.

Not taking her eyes off him either, Stella took a few steps back and picked up the phone.

A few minutes later, the police arrived. They took the stalker to the department for further investigation.

About another half an hour later, Mac and Stella were alone again. Mac was taken care of by the first-aid attendant which Stella also had called.

"Does it still hurt?" Stella asked cautiously.

"A bit, but it's not worth mentioning it." Mac said and slid his arms around her waist.

Stella cuddled herself into his arms, careful not to hurt him.

Mac took a deep breath. The scent of wild roses reached his nose and he had to smile. His hand gently slid through Stella's thick and soft curls.

They stood there for quite a while but then Stella's whole body began to shake lightly.

"What is it?" Mac asked worried and leaned back to take a look at her. Small tears rolled down her lovely face.

"Nothing" she said and whipped away the tears with the back of her hand "It's just…" she took a deep breath "I really thought I'd lost you today." More tears rolled down her face.

"Hey…" Mac whispered "You'll never loose me. From now on nothing will ever get between us. All right?"

He gently pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you, Stella Buonasera. And nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too, Mac Taylor." She whispered softly.

They closed their eyes and kissed if there was nothing but them on the world.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So, what do you think? Well, I've done my part now do your's! … please?

Thanks for reading, though!

Dark.Priestress


End file.
